coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 78 (11th September 1961)
Plot Albert calls on Nancy. He admits that Val isn't taking the thought of Ken possibly moving to Surrey that well. Nancy tells him that the council have told her that they have an OAP bungalow for her after a four year wait. Frank worries that Ida is an hour late coming back from Beattie's. Cafe owner Agnes MacLean hands in a bag at Tile Street Police Station that a customer left behind. It reaches 9.00pm and Ida still isn't home. Ken starts to get concerned as well and goes by bus to Beattie's to look for her. Jack and Annie get annoyed as Dennis hogs their telephone. The lad is delighted when Lenny Phillips asks him to come round. Beattie tells Ken that she hasn't seen Ida all day. At the police station, bus driver Jim Foster gives a statement after an accident involving his vehicle and a woman. Included in her belongings is a grey silk scarf with a horse's head motif - the only possible identification of the woman. Frank finds Ida's purse in the sideboard drawer with an identity disc that she normally carries with her. Lenny tells Dennis he is not at all talented as a singer or comedian but wants him to work for him as a talent scout. Dennis is interested. Alf offers to ask round for Ida and enquires in the Rovers, causing concern among the regulars. Frank and Ken come round to use the Walkers' phone to call the police. They ring divisional headquarters who take the details and a description, including a grey silk scarf with a horse's head motif. They are able to match it with a telex report from Tile Street. At that station, they are also able to match the description with the bag that Mrs Maclean brought in. Ken and Frank wait in the Rovers' back room. The police call at No.3 and tell a shocked Alf that Ida was knocked down and killed by a bus on Gray Street. They come round to the pub to break the bad news to Frank and Ken. Cast Regular cast *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder Guest cast *Foster - Bernard Kay *Mrs Maclean - Judy Evans *Station Sergeant - Anthony Sagar *Headquarters Sergeant - Philip Stone *Headquarters Constable - Keith Anderson *Police Constable - Anthony Sweeny *Lenny Phillips - John Barrie *Beattie - Gabrielle Daye *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Nona Willis - Barbara Ferris Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Beattie Pearson's house - Hallway *Lenny Phillips's theatrical agency, 17b Edward Street - Office *Tile Street Police Station - Sergeant's office *Divisional headquarters - Sergeant's office Notes *This episode features the off-screen death of Ida Barlow. *The painted glass door-sign of Lenny Phillips is misspelled "Philipps". *''TV Times: No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,872,000 homes (8th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection ''Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1961 episodes Episode 0078